Stella in Neverland
by danielle.hampshire.3
Summary: When Stella, little sister of Emma and daughter of Snow White meets Peter Pan in the forest. She finds what she has been looking for her whole life, but her family doesn't believe that this is what is best. Peter Pan starts to go through feelings he never thought he would feel. Will Stella's family finally see things her way?
1. Chapter 1

"Stella where are you going?" Snow White asked as Stella ran out the door. Stella had need sometime by herself. She might be a princess, but it isn't always easy. She had wanted true love like her mother and father.

"Wait sis",Emma yelled running out the door. When she finally caught up to Stella she was setting on a enormous rock just out side of the forest.  
"What's wrong?" Emma asked setting done beside her. there was a pause before Stella said a word.

"It's Chase he isn't my true love" she paused for a second as a tear started to fun down her face." I want true love like mom and dad". Emma held her little seventeen year old sister.

" It's ok you will find your true love", Emma told her brushing away the tears with the sleeve of her shirt. Emma lead her back to the castle after she had stopped crying.

" There you are we have been worried and Chase is waiting for you", Snow White said and holding Prince Charming's hand. They happily smiled as their daughter went up the her room to get dress properly.  
When she pick out her puffy lime green dress with the sparkles on it she headed to the ballroom. Chase was setting over at the bench on the other side. She slowly walked over as he stood up.

" You look lovely tonight", he said when he felt his eyes move down to her chest. He could feel his cheeks starting to blush. When he stepped close and slowly leaned in. For a second Stella hesitated then lead in to kiss him.

She felt his hot lips touch her and she felt cold on the inside. After she looked up her blond hair fell on her shoulders. As she looked into his dark blue eyes she saw nothing. She turned around and ran out of the room. Leaving Chase standing there watching her.

**Nock! Nock!** She heard on the door before Snow White came in. "Honey what's wrong Chase just left worried about you", she said walking over to Stella. When she notice that there was tears running down her daughter's face. "Are you ok?" she asked rapping her arms around Stella.

"No momma I kissed him and I felt nothing. I don't love him. I've tried so hard to, but i just don't", Stella said still crying.

"It's ok you don't have to marry him. Only if it's true love", her mother told her holding Stella in her arms." You will found you happy ever after. Just like me and your father, and Emma and Killian", She told Stella. Stella set up and smiled at her mother.

"You think so?" Stella asked.

" I know so", Snow White told her daughter with a grin. " Now let's go eat some dinner since your starting pubic school tomorrow", Snow said leading her daughter out of the room.

* * *

**Neverland: Ten years earlier **

There was a little boy no older then eight. This boy would be very important to Peter Pan. The boys name was Damon (the son of Felix). Damon had traveled to Neverland many nights, but this one night he would come across a box. The Pandora box to be exact.

Damon was walking along the shore when a box with a red jewel on top caught his eye. Picking up the box Damon opened it and out came a red smoke. When the smoke clear the was a boy staying there. The boy no older the eighteen Stood there looking at himself with a grin on his face.

" Who are you?" Damon asked.

"I'm Peter Pan and who might you be?" Pan asked with a kind voice that made the boy feel welcome.

"I'm Damon my dad told me about this place", Damon said.

"And who is that?" Peter asked.

" His named is Felix", the little boy said.

" how would you like to be the new lost boy?" he asked the little kid.

" That sounds great!" Damon said. With a smile Peter turned around to make a trip to the enchanted forest."Where you going?" Damon questioned.

"I have to make a visit to a old family", He said flying away.

To his surprise when he reached the Charming's residents there way a little girl. No older the seven was setting in Snow White's lap. Her blond curls dangling from her shoulders.

"My my looky here Snow White has another daughter", he said with a smirk. As he fly back to Neverland he could done hear the crying of the children. "Well isn't t good to be home", he said landing on the ground.

"Why can't I leave?" Damon asked coming up behind Pan.

"Because your a lost boy now", Peter Pan said with a evil laugh.

**Present Day Neverland.**

"Pan will you play us another song?" the little lost boy asked. As the lost boys got their sticks Peter got out his flute. The lost boys danced around and banged their sticks as Peter Began to play his instrument. After the song the boys still danced around like the music was still playing.

" Why can't my dad come since he was your favorite?" Damon asked not changed a bit. See people on Neverland will never grow old.

"Because adults don't belong on Neverland", Peter had told Damon this before but he told him again."Now go get the shadow", he told Damon. As Damon scattered off to find the shadow. Pan made out his plan with a evil smirk he said,"This is going to be fun".

When Damon returned with the Shadow Peter told the shadow to be in charge of the boys.

" And where and you going?" the shadow asked.

"To the enchanted forest", he said turning around with a grin before flying off.

* * *

"Stella you better get going if your going to make it to school in time", Snow White said. Stella grabbed her bag before heading out the door. She took a walk through the forest. The whole time she felt like she was being followed, but every time she turned around no one was there. Stella took off in a jog terrified that's someone is stalking her.

What she didn't know was that Peter Pan was watching her every move. Maybe today is the day Pan thought. With a evil Smirk as he turned around at the door of the school. Peter has been watching this blond head girls since he escaped the box. He didn't know why but there was something about her. When school let out Stella held back through the forest.

Stella felt like someone was following her again. She turned around to make sure she wasn't being followed. The sun was blazing down. She could barely see, but there was a blur by the tree. She turned around to run and ran thump into a enormous tree. When the blur came up. She saw a boy about eighteen with beautiful brown hair.

"Ah!" she tried to scream as the boy picked her up, but she couldn't before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella Set up in her bed. How did I get here she thought.

"The boy", she said in a whisper.

"What boy?" Emma asked walking into her room. Stella was laying on her bed. It was a queen size with the lime green comforter.

" He was following me, and I could of swore that he picked me up before I passed out", Stella said in confusion. She was wondering how she got to her bedroom.

"Maybe you just thought he did. We found you outside on the bench, and you hit your head pretty hard", Emma told her patting her back. Stella was sure the the boy did pick her up. She remember little of him. Beside his wonderful brown her the sparkled when the sun light hit it.

She tried tremendously to stand up, but her head pounded against her skull. After a couple of minutes she fell back to sleep. When she awaken again someone was there. It took her a minute or two when she noticed that it was Chase. Her heart pounded she had hoped to never see him again, but she new it wouldn't be that easy. It never is she thought.

Chase just stood there for a minute starring at her. it was silent as they looked at each other. Neither knowing what to say to the other. " Are you ok? I came as soon as I heard", he said. His cheeks where a bright red and his dark blue eyes twinkled in the light. He looked cute she thought, but she didn't love him.

"Yea", she replied. As he sat on the bed he leaned in for a kiss. When she hesitated she didn't want this.

"What's wrong? That's the second time you've done that", He asked placing his hand on her cheek.

" I.." She paused for a minute " Don't want this. I don't love you". He looked at her with tears in his eyes. " I tried I just don't". She was now bursting into sobs. He took her head into he arms holding her there he said,

" It's ok I get it". He comforted her until she stopped crying. Then he walked out the door with tears running down his face.

" Oh no you didn't did you?" Snow White asked. walking in to see Stella with tears on her face. Stella shook her head yes. " It's ok it was for the best", Snow said with a smile. That instant Stella stopped crying. Snows smile could make anyone cheer up. " I love you", she told her daughter.

"I love you too mom", Stella said hugging her mom. Stella layed in the bed all night long. She wondered who the boy was and why he helped her? When the sun finally came up she dragged herself out of her cozy bed. She decided to take a stroll be the lake.

She put on her black long sleeve with pink skinny jeans and black boots. Her mom said that she was a princess and need to dress like it, but Stella talked her into getting her a few outfits for school. When she got to the lake no one was there, so she sat on the ground beside the lake.

* * *

Peter Pan was at the lake in the enchanted forest. Watching Stella at first he didn't notice that she was there. He had never seen her in anything but a dress. He thought she looks very different. Peter noticed that her hair looked gold in the sun. With a sadistic smile he turned around and flew off to Neverland.

**Back at Neverland**

"So you done spying on that girl", the shadow asked as soon as Pan's feet touch the ground.

"Not yet", he said rounding up the lost boys at the campground.

"I want this place fixed for visitors when I return",Pan said before he turned around. Pan traveled back to the enchanted forest. He had some business to take care of.

He waited by the school yard until Stella came out. When she took a path through the forest he knew that it was time. He let himself be visible to the young princess.

"Hey Goldilocks remember me", Peter said leaning up against the huge tree.

"That's not my name,and who are you?", Stella asked. She was sick to her stomach about this guy.

"I know it's not you are Stella the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming", Peter Pan said. Now Stella was freaked out and Peter could tell. It sent shivers down her spine.

"That didn't answer my question. Who are you?" She tried not to let him see that she was nervous.

"You'll find out soon enough", he said was a smirk. He walked over to Stella when he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned around and walked into the forest.

* * *

Stella stood there watching him walk away. His brown hair sparkling in the sun. She could still feel his lips on her cheek. Who was that she still wondered. She walked back to the castle, but when she couldn't stay there anymore she went for a walk. She put her school books up and got her bag. She made sure that her knifes where in the bag.

She had her favorite knife in a secret pouch in her dress. Her mom and dad had taught her that they're dangerous people out there. She had gotten handy with a knife over the years.

She find herself in the woods where they meet. She sat on a enormous rock. Hoping that he would reappear. She sat there for hours watching the sky. When she was about to leave there was a figure.

" Is that you?" She yelled at it. Stepping into the light he smirked. "Who are you?"

"Oh did I forget to introduce myself", he said with a look the made Stella cold. " I'm Peter, Peter Pan.


	3. Chapter 3

At that moment Stella pulled out her knife and pushed it against Peter Pan throat.

" I've heard of you and you better stay away from me", Stella said. Pan gave his evil smirk as he said,

" I won't hurt you".

"I don't care. You stay away from me", She said. For a second she loosen up her grip, and Pan got out. She turned around and he was standing there laughing. Then he was gone. Stella was shaking still when she arrived at the castle.

She didn't know what to tell her mom. Growing up she had heard many stories of Peter Pan. Even Regina had stories to tell about when they saved Henry. Stella couldn't get that smirk out of her head. She couldn't believe that she thought he was cute before she knew who he was.

"Where have you been?" Snow asked as Stella walked through the door. Emma and her father was both there. She decided to tell them what happened.

"I took a walk and remember that boy I told you about when I hit my head. Well I just found out the his name was Peter". There was a pause has they waited for her to finish. They already knew who, but they hoped differently. "Peter Pan", she said.

"What happened did he hurt you?", Charming asked. Stella shook her head no. That night Stella made sure that her windows where locked. Even though she knew he could get in if he wanted to.

She finally fell a sleep. Only to wake up in Neverland.

"Well isn't this a surprise", Peter said from behind.

"What did you do?" Stella asked angrily. With a smirk Pan stood there for a minute before saying,

"I didn't do anything". Then it kicked in Stella was dreaming. "See Neverland is a place where kids come in the night. So you wanted to come here", he said. He stepped closer to her with a evil smile. Her heart pounded against her chest. She told herself that it pounded because she was frightened.

She felt his breath on her face. "I'm dreaming but I don't want to be here", She said. Then she woke up back in her room. She decided to go down stair and join the family. She was still shaking as she put on her best dress.

* * *

Peter Pan had just came back to camp when the shadow approached him.

"What's with the girl", the shadow asked.

"Nothing just anytime I can mess with the Charmings I will. Why do you care", he asked he was getting tired of the shadow asking this every time he came back.

"I don't want what happened with Wendy to happen again".

"There was nothing with Wendy I let her leave because she was all ways bugging me", Pan told the shadow. After the shadow left Pan went into his room. He was going to stop by the mermaids, but first he need to get a few things.

Later when he arrived at the shore the mermaids where done there.

"Well well well if it isn't Peter Pan", they said as he walked up.

"I need you to get me something", he told them as he hand them three pieces of gold. He whispered it into one of their ears so the other couldn't hear.

"Why would you want that? Aw is their another Wendy", she said.

"Their was nothing with Wendy ok", he said. He was starting to get annoyed with everyone on Neverland thinking that there was something with Wendy. He was going to have some fun as soon as he got what he need he thought walked away.

* * *

Snow,Prince Charming, Killian, And Emma was in the dining room.

"I thought you guy took care of Pan",Killian said.

"We did too apparently someone opened the Pandora box", Charming said.

"What are we going to do? We have to keep Stella safe from him",Snow asked. Just then Henry walked in the dining room, and everyone went silent.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Pan's back and he's meet Stella", Emma said. Everyone looked at her like she shouldn't have told him. "He was going to find out one way or another".

"You mean that boy she said picked her up when she hit her head was Pan", Henry said. They shook there heads to tell him yes. " We have to do something Pan's smarter then what he looks. He can't get Stella", Henry said.

Everyone sat there for a second thinking of what they could do. After a while Snow decided to call Regina over.

"What's is it?" Regina asked when she arrived.

"It's Pan", Killian told her.

"But we put Pan away".

"Well someone let him out, and he is after Stella", Emma said.

"Maybe she the new Wendy", she was a laugh.

"This is serious Regina. Do you think you could do a spell of something to protect her",Snow said.

"Not by myself but maybe with Emma's help we could get something". Regina told them that there was a spell to protect her, but they would need a bracelet that was special to the family. So Snow found the bracelet that her mom gave to her. The bracelet had been in the family for generations. It was made of Diamonds and stones. Together Emma and Regina put the Protection spell on it. After they put the spell on it Snow cleaned it up to give to Stella.

"Now for this to work she has to wear it, and it will only prevent him from using magic on her. He could still touch her", she said. No one said anything so Regina said,"He could even kiss her".

"Don't even talk like that now",Prince Charming said. They sat there a little until Regina left. Then they decided that they should take the bracelet to Stella.

Snow White went up to Stella room. First she knocked but when there was no answer she went inside. Only to see Peter Pan sitting next to Stella on the bed. Stella was only two inches away from Pans face. Oh no my daughter didn't not just kiss Peter Pan she prayed.

**Shocker don't you think. Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**One hour earlier.**

Stella had just walked into her room. When she saw Peter Pan standing by the window. He had on a clean outfit for once. He looked kinda cute with that outfit on she thought.

" You've notice my new outfit ", Peter said with a grin. Stella walked over to her bed and sat down.

"What do you want?" Stella asked him.

"Can't I just come and visit",Peter said with a Innocent (As innocent as Pan can be) smile.

"No you always have a reason", Stella told him.

" I want you to come to Neverland", Peter said setting down next to her.

" I would never go anywhere with you Pan", she told him with a angry face. They sat there for a second in silents. For some odd reason that stung Peter Pan.

" I will bring you back and Protect you", he told her. She thought about it for a minute. When she looked up the moon light coming through the curtains was shimmering on Peter's face. She had a strange feeling to kiss him. She felt herself getting closer to his face. There was a knocking on the door but neither of them noticed it. When the door slug open and Snow White step in.

She looked over to Peter then her mother. Snow pulled out a knife and said,

"Get away from my daughter". With a look form Stella Pan vanished into the night. "What where you doing?" Stella didn't say nothing. She didn't even exactly know what just happened herself. "We need you down stairs", Snow said.

* * *

" Stella we're disappointed in you", Charming told his daughter.

"We didn't do anything. I didn't kiss him. I wouldn't even thing about that", Stella said. Everyone just sat there for a moment taking in what had just happened.

"We believe you", Snow said hugging her daughter. "But we want you to have this", she said pulling out the diamond bracelet. She put it on Stella wrist as Prince Charming told his daughter,

"You need to wear everyday".

"It for protection isn't it? I don't need protecting Pan wouldn't hurt me anyways", Stella yelled at her parents. She was tired of them trying to protect her from everything.

"We know you can protect yourself. That's why it only protects you from his magic", Emma lied to her little sister wishing it did more then just the magic.

" You all better be happy it's diamonds", Stella said storming up to her room. She walked over to her window to look out at the night sky. When the door slammed shut behind her.

"Now where was we", Peter said pushing her against the wall. Stella felt her lips brush against his. She wanted his kisses more then anything right now. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. When he finally let go she said,

"I'll go but just for tonight and you better keep your word", she whispered with her head lead up against his. She had her arms rapped around his neck.

" I will always keep my word", he said before grabbing her wrist and flying out through the window. His grap was strong she thought. She looked up to see Peter staring down at her with a grin. She thought he looked cute with the wind blowing through his hair.

He flew up into the clouds where Stella could barely see anything, and when they came back down their was a island.

"Welcome to Neverland", Peter said when they touched the ground. They walked for awhile until they came to Pan's camp site. Stella seen all the boys covered in dirt and mud. The lost boys she was sure that was who they were.

"OK now that I'm here what are we going to do?" Stella asked him.

"Well first we're going to eat", Pan said with a smirk. Stella wondered around the camp for awhile when she ran into Damon.

"Well if it isn't a little princess", he said. Which in her case made her furious.

"You got a problem with princess", she stated.

"Yea what you going to do about it", Damon said. At that instant Stella slung a punch at Damon hitting him in the stomach. Damon turned around with a groan and tried to punch back. Stella ducked and kicked him where the sun don't shine. When Stella was going for a final kick Damon said, "Whoa your parents ninjas or something".

"No they're Charmings", Stella said. During the fight she had a crowd watching. At that moment gasps when out through the crowd.

" So your saying Pan brought a Charming as in Snow White and Prince James", Damon said in shock.

" Yes I did", Peter Pan said coming through the crowd with a smirk. Taking Stella hand he said, "I have somewhere to show you". He walked Stella down by the shore and they sat on a big stone. Not long after mermaids arrived.

" Oh here the new Wendy", they said touching her hair. Stella didn't like them touching her. She had heard that they couldn't be trusted. " She even smells tasty", one said. Stella looked over in Peter Pan direction for help. Thinking that he would help her, but all he did was was set there with a smile.

Stella stood up to run off, and Pan grabbed her arm. She pulled as hard as she could and Pan fell into the water. She ran up to the shore.

"What the heck was that", Pan said. He was drenched in water.

" I want to go home"

"Stella.." She cut him off and said,

"I want to go home Now!" He grabbed her wrist and took her back to her room.

" Your come back right? You are mine", Pan said with a grin when Stella was back in her room.

" I'm not your and I never will be". Peter face started to turn blood red.

" We will see about that", he said kiss Stella passionately. Stella pulled away slightly only for him to come closer. She didn't want to pull away anymore. She loved him and didn't care if he loved her back she just wanted him.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple months(5-6) went by with only a few visits from Peter Pan. Pan had been busy lately, but when he did come they had a amazing time. Her parents didn't know that she was still see him. Every time that Snow or Prince Charming asked if he had by to visit she always lied. She didn't want them to yell at her.

Stella was seating at her bed. She didn't know how to tell her parents about the news. She didn't exactly now how to handle it either. Stella walked over to the window and sat down. Her head spun with the thoughts of how to tell them.

What am I going to tell my parents she thought. They're going to be so disappointed in her. She sat there looking out the window for awhile. She didn't even tell Peter yet.

* * *

**Back in Neverland  
**

"Pan what's wrong? You been different lately", one of the older lost boys said.

"It's nothing", Pan said walking out of his room.

"Is it that girl?" The lost boy asked.

"Her name is Stella, and she was acting weird last time I was over", Peter Pan said.

" Girls do that Pan maybe you should go over and talk to her". Taking the boys advise Pan flew over to Stella room. When he came through the window Stella was sitting on her bed.

" What's up with you?" He asked sitting next to her. Stella had missed him the last month or two. She leaned over and kissed him.

" What do you mean?" She said knowing what he was talking about. She just didn't know if she could tell him.

"You know what I mean", Peter said with a confessed face. Stella sat there for a minute. Then she whispered it into his ear and started to cry. "It's ok", Peter said hold her in his arms. They sat like this for the rest of the night. She had missed his touch so much. She didn't want him to leave.

When morning came around he had to leave before her parents walked in on them. So the said their goodbyes and Peter promised he would come back more often. He gave her one last kiss and flew off.

When Pan got back to the camp site the shadow came up for behind.

"What's with you". Pan's face had a reddish color to it that hadn't been there for years. Not since he had became truly immortal.

"It's Stella she's ..."

* * *

" Is it me or does Stella seem different the last week or two?" Snow asked her family as she entered the dining room.

" She has been different now that I thought about it. She never leaves her room", Emma said. It was true Stella only left her room twice a day if not fewer.

"I bet it's Pan. He might even be up there now", Charming sad getting up to go burst through his daughter room."And if he is he won't be getting away this time". He was done at the door when Snow said,

"Wait we don't need to just go up there. We need a plan". They sat there thinking of a plan.

"I Know kill him", Charming took off again.

" Wait", Snow said. So Charming sat back down. "If he just go in there even if he is in there. There is a good chances he could kill you".

"Ok then we need a plan. That's my daughter we're talking about".

"I know she is mine too", Snow said

* * *

Mean while Stella was still up in her room. " Come on Stella you can tell them", she told herself. She was pacing back and forth. " Come on you can do this" She blow air in and out one last time before walking out of her door.

She walked down to were her mom and dad and even Emma was there.

"Stella". At that moment Stella ran into her moms arms, and started crying. " What's wrong?" Snow White asked as they all gathered around her. At first Stella couldn't say anything so they just sat there. When Stella wiped the tears from her eyes she said,

"I'm Pregnant".

**Shocker right. Sorry for the short chapter, but I think you guy would like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**One month ago.**

It was late night when Peter can through the open window in Stella room.

" There you are ", Stella said. Peter stood there for a minute just looking at her with a smirk on his face. When he cupped Stella's face in his hands before kissing her. About ten minutes into the kissing they fell on the bed.

Neither of them what to get up, so they just lad there. ''I can't do this", Stella said. Just then Peter rolled onto his side facing her. With one more kiss Peter said,

"The heart wants what the heart wants". Just then a big grin popped up on Stella's face.

"Like you have one", she said with a pretty face that Peter couldn't help but smile to.

"Ouch that hurt".

"Well then maybe you do have one", Stella said kissing Peter passionately until she need a breath."I don't care anymore if it's right or wrong. I love you Peter Pan". Peter felt a warm sensation in his heart.

" I love you too", Peter said. Stella felt his hand slide down her back as she moved her hands down to his waist. They kissed for awhile longer until she couldn't help herself. She pushed down his pants. Off of instinct Peter slow pushed up Stella's dress.

Not long after Stella pulled over his shirt. She ran her hand over his chest. Filling his bare skin under her hand made her shiver.

Putting his hands under Stella and pulling her closer to him. Now he was on top and kissing her with everything he had.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm sure". After a couple of kisses. They finally became one.

* * *

**Two weeks ago.  
**

Stella sat there nervously in her bathroom. She was waiting for the pregnant test to finish. What if it is positive? She thought what am I going to tell my parents what happened? This where some of the thought running through her mined, but most of all what was she going to tell Peter if she was. He might not even remember what it is she thought.

She decide that she couldn't stay in that room. So she when back into her room. When Peter was setting at the bed.

" What took you so long? I've been here forever", Peter said kissing Stella. At first Stella just stood there. " What's wrong?" Pan said as they sat on her bed.

" Nothing I've just been feeling sick lately," Stella replied before kissing Peter again. They sat on her bed and talked. After awhile Stella forgot about the test. She leaned over and kissed Peter on his lips. They kissed for a hour or so and just acted like normal teens. Until Stella remembered the test.

She sat up so she wouldn't all the way just in case. They sat there in silents for awhile. Then Peter had to go back to Neverland. Before he lift she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Peter", Stella said.

"I love you too", he replied then flew away through the window.

Stella finally got the nerves to go check the test. She slowly picked up the tube and read it. Positive it said in red letters. Oh no she thought. She hid it in the bottom of the trash. When she went back into her room she lad on the bed.

I can't believe this is happening to me she thought. What am I going to do? This thought were going through her head.

* * *

" Your pregnant how are you pregnant?" Charming asked.

" The same way mom got pregnant", Stella said.

" I mean how by you don't have a boyfriend or has even boy been over", Charming said. Snow couldn't even look at her daughter cause she knew who's it was.

" Well there is one person I been seeing that you don't know about", she said looking down at the floor.

"No Stella tell me it's not Peter Pan's", Charming replied. When Stella didn't reply they knew it was Pan's. " Go to your room while we talk about this", Charming said with a disappointed face. When they made sure that Stella was in her room Snow said,

" We have to do something Pan can't be in this baby's life".

" I know", Charming said putting his arms around Snow for comfort. Emma thought that they could put a spell on him when the thought came to her.

" We could use the Sleeping Curse. Pan isn't capable of love so no one will be able to wake him", Emma said standing up form her chair.

" That's a good idea I'll call Regina to help make it", Snow said. Snow went over the phone, and called Regina. After a half hour Regina walked into the room.

"What is it know?".

"It's Stella and she pregnant", Emma said.

" Why do you need the Sleeping Curse than?"

"Cause it's Pan's". Regina finally stop asking questions. So they started on the curse. Emma decided to make an Apple Pie for the curse. They got all the ingredients and put them into the Apple Pie.

When it was finished it actually looked like a real pie.

" Do you think Pan will buy it?" Snow asked.

" Yea if you bought it then he will", Regina replied.

" Ok I'll get Blue to send it over", Charming said.

Blue arrived at the Charmings castle later that night.

"Oh no I heard the terrible news", Blue said.

"Well there is nothing we can help about it, but we can keep Peter Pan away for the baby", Charming said. " We need you to take this to Pan", he said holding out the pie. " Tell him we just wont him to be a good father and that it's a peace offer".

" Not to be rude but how is that going to keep him away", Blue asked.

" Well it's a Sleeping Curse", Snow said.


	7. Chapter 7

Stella was setting in her room after her mom talked to her about the baby. When she was getting ready to lay down in her bed Peter came through the window.

" Your here", Stella said running up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

" Yea I'm here", he replied comforting her. " Looking into his big bright green eye Stella felt like she could tell him anything. " You should come to Neverland with me. You need to have a little fun".

" Yea let do that", Stella said. Picking her up in his arms he flew back into the dark night sky. As he flew through the sky Stella looked up at his beautiful brown hair and gorgeous green eye. When Peter notice her looking at him he smirk.

He notice that the moonlight made her blond hair look gold. Then he thought of the first time they meet. Just thinking of this made Pan smile. For once Peter had a real reason to smile. Finally they reached Neverland. Stella looked around to all the lost boys starring at her, as Peter Pan lead her into a under ground room. The steps and walls looked like they were carved out of stone.

" Here this will be you room", Pan said leading her to the little straw bed in the corner. " It's just until we get more modern bed stuff", he said seeing that Stella didn't take much interest in the room.

" Ok", Stella replied. Just looking at this room made her missed her own room back home. Stella looked around at the big cold empty room. It was dark besides one corner with a torch in it.

Not long after Peter went back outside the room. " You know there going to come looking for you", The Shadow said coming up to Peter.

" Then I'll deal with them".

Mad that Pan wouldn't do anything The Shadow decide to fix the problem himself. For some odd reason he thought the girl would be the end of Peter Pan.

* * *

Stella was setting on the straw bed when The Shadow appeared. " You hungry my princess ", he said.

" Yea but something that isn't still alive".

" Ok I'll be back with the best food you'll ever taste". And like that he was gone.

He went to were the cook the food. I wouldn't call it a kitchen, but they might. " I need the pie", The Shadow said fly into the kitchen.

" But I thought Pan said it was dangerous", one of the lost boys said to The Shadow.

" I don't care what Peter Pan said just get me that pie. That girl has to go",he replied.

" But I like Stella". As the boy said those word the Shadow slung him across the room.

" Does anyone else want to stop me", The Shadow said. With in a few minute he had the pie.

While this was happening Peter had sent Stella out so he could redo her room. " Put that over there", he told the lost boys. They were put the queen sized bed with green silk sheet and a green blanket in the corner. As one of the pink pillows fell out Peter said, " Don't drop anything".

Some of the other lost boys where painting the walls lime green with pink and purple pot-a-dots. There was a big white wooden desk on the other side with a matching make up desk next to it. The there was a bookshelf too.

" She love it", Damon told Pan .

" Good she better", Pan threatened him nicely. Damon was sure that this girl was changing him, and he didn't know if it was for the best or not.

* * *

**Back at the Charmings.  
**

" We have to do something Pan has Stella", Snow said. " What if he makes her eat the pie instead".

"It's ok I'll call blue", Prince Charming said. Not long after Blue came over. Snow explained what was going on, and Blue gave them two magic beans. One for the way there and one for the way back Blue told them.

Once they arrived on Neverland they sat off for Pan's camp. " I hate this place", Emma said holding Killian's hand.

" I know I think we all do", he replied. They traveled in the way that they thought was the camp, but after a hour or so Emma said, "Wasn't it the other way".

" No I'm sure it was this way", Charming said. So they continued in the same direction. " Here is where are last camp site was. So lets stay her for the night.

"Ok but we better hurry", Snow said. They made a fire and settled down for the day.

" I hope we find her", Emma said to Killian.

" We will I promise", he replied. Emma laid her head on Killian's shoulder. " It's be ok ", he said.

That morning when they woke up they went in search of Pan's camp. " I think it was this way ", Charming said turning down a dirt path. They walked for about four more hour. When the torches started to appear.

Not long after they came upon the campsite. " Here it is", Snow said. They stood there a second remembering what happened last time. Finally they walked into the campsite

* * *

" You ready?" Peter asked Stella. He was covering her eyes as the stood in the middle of her room.

" Yea what is it?"

Pan took his hands off hoping that she would like it. " Wow I love it", she said kissing him. " And I love you", she said coming up from the kiss.

" I love you too". They sat on her new bed wrapped in each other warmth for awhile, But one of the lost boys came and got Peter.

Not long after he left The Shadow came back with a Peace of pie.

" Here you go", he said handing her the pie.

" Thanks", she said. She thought the pie smelled and looked fantastic. So she took a bit of the pie, as soon as she did Peter came running into the run. Out of nervous she swallowed the food. The last thing she heard was the voice of Peter.

" Noooo". Then she dropped to the ground.


End file.
